Kingdom Hearts: Keys of the Shinobi
by SageofAges729
Summary: KingdomHeartsxNaruto crossover. Formerly titled Forshadowing. Thinking of you wherever you are. We pray that our sorrows will end, and that our hearts will blend. Now I step forward to realize this wish. And who knows...
1. Preview

-1Hello once more. This is a preview of my story called Kingdom Hearts: Keys of the Shinobi.

_**PLEASE NOTE:**_ If you haven't played Kingdom Hearts, chances are you won't understand this preview. If you have played the game and let the title screen sit there for a while, a small demo/preview of the game would roll by. This is what would roll by if this was a game. I want to make that clear so it won't be so confusing.

If there are any inconsistencies or spelling mistakes or grammar mess-ups, let me know. I want to improve as much as I can, and constructive criticism will help. I also want your opinion on my writing style. If the writing seems a bit vague, then don't worry, it's supposed to be. But if it's _too_ vague, then give me a heads up. Thanks.

Foreshadowing

_Thinking of you wherever you are_

_We pray that our sorrows will end_

_And that our hearts will blend_

_Now I step forward to realize this wish_

_And who knows:_

_Maybe starting a new journey may no be so hard_

_Or maybe it has already begun_

_There are many worlds_

_But they share the same sky_

_One sky, one destiny_

Three teens can be seen in a cave. One girl with red hair, whose back is turned to the viewer. There are two boys with her, one with brown hair that defies all the laws of physics. His eyes are a bright blue, like the sky. The other has silver hair that reaches a bit past his shoulder. His own eye color is as unusual as his hair, for it is a light aquamarine. They seem to be searching for something, judging by the way the girl is crouching, scanning the cave wall. The brown haired boy suddenly calls out to the other two, and motions them over. As his friends come to look, the scene shifts…

It's midday in a large town, and one could find a blonde haired teen sitting a ramen bar, eating with gusto. The owner of the restaurant says something to the boy, and they both laugh. The blonde looks up from his food as someone calls his name, and grins. His face can be seen clearly to the viewer for the first time. The teen's hair is messier than the brown haired boy's which is saying something. His eyes are just as blue as the mentioned boy, and just as bright. He has three distinctive whisker-like marks on each cheek, giving him a slight vulpine appearance. On his forehead is a headband with a meal plate on it, showing a swirling leaf in the center. A girl then sits next to him, who looks as unique as her friend. Her bright pink chin length hair was enough to turn heads, but her green eyes were even more vibrant, though not quite as much as the blondie next to her. She wears a matching headband, but wears it up to keep her bangs from falling in her eyes. She says something to him, and the boy nods. He finishes his meal quickly, pays for it, then took off, the girl following closely behind.

Again the scene shifts. It's pouring rain, and the blonde can be seen in a training ground. He repeatedly pounds at a dummy, ignoring the splinters imbedded in his skin. He finally falls back, summoning a bright blue orb of energy that looks like a contained hurricane. He smashes it into the dummy, tearing through it like paper. Once the attack is finished, the boy stops, panting. His eyes reflect immense pain and loneliness, but along with that, determination. Before he can continue, a hand lands on his shoulder. He looks to see a teenager at his age, with brown hair that defies gravity, not unlike his own. The teen's eyes are just as bright and blue as his own. They are filled with understanding, it seems the brunette can sympathize with his pain. He says something, and the blonde nods, a tired smile on his face.

Suddenly, the view changes to a fierce battle. The brunette boy holds a key-like sword in his hands, parrying a massive scale covered blade that is easily the length of his body. One could see the effort it took to stop the massive sword from cleaving him in half on the boy's face. With an unheard cry, he shoved the weapon aside and took a slash at his opponent.

Elsewhere, and perhaps elsewhen, the blonde from before dodges an explosion. His pink haired friend from the ramen bar races forward, then punches the ground with enormous strength. Boulders fly up around her as she makes a large crater. Using the airborne earth as projectiles, she kicks them up to intercept exploding missiles aimed at her comrade. She makes as many boulders as her enemy makes explosions, plus one more. She then sent the remaining boulder at her opponent. The viewer catches a glimpse of a large white bird with a black cloaked figure…

From then on the images become more fragmented, and soon are nothing more than flashes. A teen with raven hair and onyx eyes can be seen for a moment. His eyes become scarlet with three comma shape dots surrounding his pupils.

A woman is seen next, with pale, sickly green skin. Her eyes makes the viewer wonder if she is human, for the whites of the eyes are instead a pale yellow, and the irises are as black as night. No hair can be seen under the hood she wears, but two spiraling pitch black horns can be seen rising from her skull. She wears a robe that's as dark as her horns, and has a skin tight hood over her head. She holds an ebony staff with a crystal adorning it. A raven sat on her shoulder, a wicked intelligent gleam in it's eye.

Yet another man flashes past the viewer's eyes. The first thing one can notice is how pale he is. His skin is a deathly white. The second feature that seems unnatural is the man's eyes. The irises are a molten gold color, but they hold no warmth. His pupils are slitted like a cat or a reptile, and insanity can clearly be seen in his eyes. A long slimy tongue seems to slither it's way out of his mouth…

The last person seen is a man whose face is in shadow. Blood red eyes pierce the darkness, striking fear into the hearts of all. He wears a black robe adorned with red clouds, but even through the bulk of the clothing, one can see that he has a strong, lean build. The viewer can see that the man has a hair style similar to that of the blonde teenager, but no joy radiates from this man. Danger leaks from every pore on his body. Even the most battle-hardened warriors would cower in fright from this man's presence.

Two boys in separate worlds shot up from their beds, panting as if they had ran a marathon.

"What the heck?" Sora Kyoui shook his head. To calm himself down, he looked out of the window as dawn broke over Destiny Islands.

"What was that?" Naruto Uzumaki asked to himself.

**"That was no normal dream,"** a deep voice rumbled in Naruto's mind.

'I know that!' the blonde snapped, watching the day begin in Konohagakure, outside through a bedroom window.

Both boys were rattled by what they saw in their shared dream. They had seen familiar and foreign faces. There was one thing they wanted to know above all else though.

"Who was that guy?"

"Who was that guy?"

Little did they know that their lives were fated to collide…

AN: Well, what did you think? I had a couple people go over it as well as edit it. I hope you liked the little glimpse as to what will happen in the story. If you will actually read and review the main story as well as this, I'll be extremely happy. I have some interesting twists planned for this story, I can't wait till the grand finale. Please leave me your opinions. I want to know! (And for the ones who can guess what Sora's last name means, I'll congratulate them when I post the first chapter.)


	2. Prologue Part I

-1Wow! I had no idea that just a preview would be so darn popular! (Not that I'm complaining. XD) In fact, I'm very grateful to all of those who read and reviewed it. You've bolstered my confidence so much, and I can't thank you guys enough. I hope that this story can live up to your expectations.

This first chapter is inspired from Passion, as well as the second Kingdom Hearts game. Hope you like it! (As for some of the nonsense words you'll find throughout the Japanese version of Passion, it's how I interpret the strange words that Utada Hikaru sings. Just to clear that up. If you have any complaints as to how I spaced the words, feel free to send me a correction, and I'll see what I can do about it. And yes, it's a bit of a song fic, but only for this chapter.)

Prologue: Part I: Reflection

Kingdom Hearts: Keys of the Shinobi

Chapter I: Reflection

_I have a feeling…_

_That the world is bigger than it seems._

_That there might be other worlds,_

_And other people. _

_I wonder._

_Will I see any of them?_

_(…Onewetherohskeproenou…)_

The sun sets on a small group of islands. On the smallest of the islands, three teens watch the sun vanish underneath the sea. Two of the teens sit on a palm tree that grows askew, making a perfect natural bench.

Of the two kids that sit on the tree, one is a boy. He's got brown hair that defies all laws of gravity, spiking in all directions. He's got blue eyes, the same color of a midday sky, and just as bright. His aura is a cheerful one, with no anger or depression hanging around it.

The one sitting next to him is a girl, who's got dark red hair. It's almost a maroon color, and it's cut to about chin length. Her eyes are the same color as the teen next to her, and she laughs as he says something. She has a brightness around her that seemed to lighten everything.

The last teen stands next to the two of them, leaning against the tree with his arms crossed. He has silver hair that grows down to his chin. His eyes are just as unique as his hair, for the color matches that of an aquamarine stone. His aura has a cool feel around it, but it doesn't put any of the others off. In fact, it just perfects the feeling of the entire group. He chuckles as the boy waves his arms for emphasis to whatever story he's telling. The silver-haired teen says something in return, and then the boy rants at him, peeved at whatever he said.

The three return to watching the sun dip beneath the sea. Without warning, the silver-haired seems to dissolve into sand, and is blown away by the breeze. The girl vanishes in a similar manner. The boy is left, and with a sad smile, leaps off of the tree. The whole island then is blown away like sand, into nothingness.

_Omoi dasu ba haruka haruka_

_Midarimai (onewetherohskeproenou…)_

_Dokoma demo kagaiya ide da_

_Kideinnda auzorano shitade_

_Boku ramai (onewetherohskeproenou…)_

_Sukoshi dake obiateiga_

He lands into a completely different environment, a strange key-like sword in his hands. The handle is gold and the blade silver.

Around him, water flows upwards, not unlike the walls of a valley. He stands on a white stone platform, staring up at the twisted castle in the distance. Other white platforms are above him, and on those platforms are black creatures with beady yellow eyes.

With him are two companions. One of them is a duck person that wields a staff, with a ticked off expression on his face. With a cry, thunder strikes one of the creatures. The boy leaps forward, swinging his blade, taking down the creatures left and right. One gets behind him, but it's destroyed when the boy's other companion crushes it with his shield. He has a dog-like appearance, and his aura is completely happy-go-lucky.

The three run forward as the background shifts around them. The boy sees the red-haired girl from the beginning and runs forward. Lifting her slightly, he shakes her a bit, trying to wake her from her comatose state. He turns to glare at someone. He sees that it is the silver-haired boy from before. The brunette charges at his former friend, in a fury. The two clash weapons, the brunette with his key sword, and the silver-haired boy parries it with a blade that looks like a dragon wing. They fight, but the platinum blonde flips to dodge a swipe. The teen's body suddenly falls away to reveal a man with long white hair. He has dark skin and orange-red eyes. He exudes a feeling of power and danger, but it doesn't seem to affect the boy. The boy and his friends get into battle stances and they charge.

The four fight in an alternate space, and after a long and difficult battle, the man reaches out for a huge door. It cracks open and light streams out, effectively destroying the man. On the other side of the door, the silver-haired boy can be seen, along with another. It is a mouse-like person with a weapon like the brunette's, a key like blade. The only difference is that the handle is silver, and that the blade is gold, the opposite of the boy's own sword.

The two boys talk for a moment and they worked together to close the massive door. After it closes, the boy holds up his key sword, and after a beam of light, the door vanishes from sight. It reveals a path behind it that is so long, it fades out of sight. They boy turns back to talk with the girl, but as they talk, the land between them splits apart. The boy stops her from falling and they finally are forced to part.

_Natsu ga shi'iro ni_

_Ado ga somaru_

The scene shifts to a blonde-haired pre-teen who's hanging from a rope, graffiting a large mountain side monument. His hair is even messier than brunette seen earlier and his eyes are just as blue as the mentioned boy. He's got three whisker-like marks on each cheek, giving him a slight vulpine appearance. He wears a bright orange jumpsuit with goggles over his forehead. His aura is mischievous and cheerful, but if one pays attention, they may detect a strong sense of loneliness and a wish of recognition.

The people below him yell at him, and all he does is laugh. He sees a particular person and begins to panic. The next thing he knows is that he's in a classroom all tied up. The man he saw began to scold him, but the boy doesn't listen. He's forced to take a test, but fails. With a dejected look, he sits outside as others don headbands that have a spiraling leaf on it.

Then someone approaches him, and the boy gets a look of hope. So distracted with the hope of reaching his goal, he does not notice the slight look of malice on the man's face.

The blonde is seen next with a massive scroll, studying it with a look of determination. The teacher from before finds him, a look of fury and betrayal in his eye. The boy leaps up with a sheepish grin, and asks him something, obviously excited. The man pales, and shoves the boy out of the way as a massive throwing star nearly cuts the kid in half. It hits the teacher in the back as the man from before appears. He then begins to scorn the two, and says something that obviously shocks the boy. Then the teacher speaks to the blonde, and the kid glares at the traitorous man. Making a hand seal that resembles a cross, a huge number of orange clad blondes appears and beat the man to a pulp.

The teacher says something and gives the boy his own forehead protector. The boy leaps up from joy and tackle-hugs the poor injured man.

The scene changes as the boy yells at the teacher, pointing at a black-haired, onyx eyed kid at his age. Then a pink-haired girl begins shouting at the blonde, who instantly relents.

_Maeomuderiba magareppu suga_

_Midarimai (onewetherohskeproenou…)_

_Doko e demo tsuzui derun da_

_Ookina ganbano shitade_

_Shidarino (onewetherohskeproenou…)_

_Utsuroio mitei da ina_

Now one can see the three pre-teens facing off against a silver-haired adult. The man casually reads an orange book with a red 'no allowed' sign on the back. He wears a mask covering most of his face, and his headband is worn lopsided, covering one eye. The orange clad blonde charges at the man in a blind fury, using the same technique he used on the traitorous man before. The boy is blown back in no time, and the onyx-eyed boy tries to take down the man. He has slightly better luck, but is suddenly pulled underground by the adult. The girl doesn't even try to fight, opting to try to support the black-haired boy, without much success.

All of a sudden, the silver-haired man vanishes. Their surroundings are no longer in a clearing with three wood stumps behind them, but they are now on a misty bridge. Two other people stand before them. One is a masked boy with senbon in his hand. The other is a man wielding a massive sword, his face wrapped in bandages. As the girl protects an old man, the masked boy races forward, surrounding the two other boys with ice mirrors. He takes the onyx-eyed down, but not before his onyx eyes had turned red.

When the blonde sees his comrade fall, something snaps. His eyes turn from blue to bright red, his pupils slitting. His nails turn into claws, and he gives off an unholy aura. Red energy seeps from him and temporarily takes the form of a massive fox before bring absorbed by the boy. The marks on his face thicken and lengthen, turning his face from foxy to bestial. He howls as his background shifts from a misty bridge to a dark forest with massive trees.

His opponent is no longer a young masked boy, but a strange, almost inhuman man. His aura is powerful, by far the most powerful the trio had ever felt. The black-haired boy is exhausted, but watches the blonde in awe as he deflects an attack from a giant snake that the man had summoned. The girl stays behind the boy, both frightened and amazed as to what is happening. The blonde is sent flying by the man though, and then is knocked unconscious. The man turns the now red-eyed boy. His neck lengthens and he bites the boy on the neck, leaving a strange seal on his neck. The boy crouches in pain, a hand over the seal.

Once more both opponents and backgrounds change. Only the two boys can be seen, their female teammate nowhere to be seen. Two men can be seen before them. One looks a bit like a fish, for he has blue skin and gills underneath his eyes. His teeth are similar to that of a shark's, and he wields a sword that is wrapped in bandages.

His teammate is just as intimidating, if not more so. His eyes are blood red, with three strange markings around the pupils of his eyes. His face is absolutely emotionless. He looks a bit like the black-haired boy. One would think the two were related, except for the looks of hate that the younger boy is giving him. The only similarity between the two men was their cloaks and rings. Black cloaks with red clouds.

The four are in a wooden building. The blonde was kneeling, apparently exhausted. He glares at the two, but confusion is mixed in his eyes. The boy behind him however glares at the red-eyed one in hate. The seal on his neck activates, and fire-like markings spread across the left side of his body. His eyes also turn red, with only two markings around his pupils. He crouches, clutching his arm as lightening concentrates at his fist. He charges forward to kill the man before him.

_Hitoshitezu_

_My Heart's a Battleground_

_(hazmyshoulburstenou…)_

_(butonewetherohskeprenou…)_

_(hazmyshoulburstenough…)_

Now one can see the silver-haired haired teen and the black-haired boy. Both stand before a wall of darkness. Out of the wall, two men step from the pitch. One was a man that had been seen earlier. It's the man that had been incinerated by the beam of light. He stands before the teenager, and holds out his hand in an offer. The teen narrows his aquamarine eyes, but takes the hand.

Before the boy stands a man that he had seen before in disguise. The man was as pale as death, with golden slitted eyes. Oily black hair grew almost past his waist, and he reeked of death and decay. He held out his hand in his own offer of power, and with barely a glance behind, the boy accepts.

Both of them vanish in a flash of darkness, but before they totally fade, they both turn for a moment to see their former comrades running towards them in the distance. They reach out to them, trying to stop them from doing this. It is too late however. Both boys vanish into the darkness, and all there is the wall.

The blonde and brunette do not hesitate. As they keep running, they go through changes. The young pre-teenage blonde-haired kid that had been seen before is now replaced with a young man, perhaps fifteen years of age. Where his jumpsuit was once almost entirely orange, it was now at least half black. His headband is a bit different. The metal is a bit worn, but still in use. The cloth has been replaced. All in all, the teen seems far more mature.

The other teen has gone through changes as well, though they are more subtle. He's a few good inches taller, his hair a tad more unruly. His eyes hold some hardened experience in them, as well as much determination as the blonde running next to him. His clothes, which were once bright with reds and blues, are now toned down with more blacks.

_Midoto aimu hitoni bashoni_

_Ado o akeru_

They finally reach the wall of darkness where their friends had vanished without a trace. Not even hesitating, they plunge their hands into the black substance, trying to find something within the dark depths.

Unfortunately, the dark attempts to pull them in. While the blonde manages to stay on his feet, the teen next to him is nearly pulled in. Before he completely looses balance though, another hand keeps him steady. He looks to see the girl from the islands, though she too has aged. Her red hair has lengthened to a bit past her shoulders, and her attire is now a pink zip-up dress. She smiles and the two work together. With extreme effort, they pull out a person from the darkness.

It is the friend they have been looking for. Time has taken it's toll on him as well, for his silver hair was as nearly as long as his female companion. His clothes are different, replaced with a pair of jeans and a zip up yellow vest. He is weary, leaning against the two for support.

The blonde though is not having as much luck. The darkness is beginning to pull him in, no matter how hard he struggles. But before it engulfs him, his pink-haired companion yanks him back with considerable force, along with another person whom they've dragged out of the darkness. He has crimson hair, with a strange symbol over his left eye, which are a sea green color. He too is exhausted, but for a strange reason, seems relieved.

_Omoi dasu ba haruka haruka_

_Midarimai (onewetherohskeproenou…)_

_Doko ma demo kagaiya ide da_

_Kideinnda auzorano shitade_

_Boku ramai (onewetherohskeproenou…)_

_Itsu mo demo memu teida_

The blonde gently sets the red-head down, glaring up at something. No longer is there a wall of darkness. Now, nine people stand before the three, all of them wearing dark cloaks adorned with red clouds. Wide straw hats cover their faces, but they can see a pair of red eyes underneath two separate hats, glaring darkly at them. Suddenly, one of the of the people dissolve into red sand, and that is blown away by the wind. In place is another person, but nothing can be seen of him.

The brunette also has a group of people before him, eight men in black cloaks. They summon strange white creatures, but the teen and his friends, including the ones that aided him at the twisted castle, cut them down and charge forward. One by one, the cloaked ones fell. Even when one tried to help the boy and his friends, he was cut down by his own brethren.

Soon there was only one standing, but it took all they had to finally bring the being to his knees. Finally he fell, but the group was separated. While the girl and the others waited once more on their home island, the boys were on the world's "flip side," separated only by a reflection.

On the boy's side though, a door opened to them, allowing them access to their home. They walked through, and the girl watched as they fell like bright blue falling stars into the sea.

_My Fears Are Lies_

_Auzorano shita_

As they broke the water, it seems only one falls through. It's the blonde teen. He falls through the water head first, leaving a stream of air behind him. He slowly opens his eyes as he slows down and levels out, finally coming to a landing on the dark ocean floor. He looks around as confusion works its way across his face. He takes a step forward, and light bursts from the ground. He covers his eyes as countless doves take off, uncovering a glass mural on which he stands. He watches the doves fly off into the dark, feathers gently floating by. Finally, all the birds are gone, revealing the picture of a woman, a slight smile on her face. She has long blonde hair, lighter than the teen's, that is tied back into two low pigtails. She wears a green jacket, but the most prominent feature is her large…assets. The boy looks around once more, and steps forward…

AN: Holy Hallelujah! It's the longest chapter I've ever typed!! Don't get too used to this though. The next one maybe around this long, but after that, they'll be a bit shorter. (I think.) But wow! This took ages to write, but I'm happy with my work. And thank ninja-kitty-13 of helping me out with this! Ok, see y'all later!


	3. Prolouge Part II

-1Woohoo! 10 reviews! I love you guys! Hope ya like it! Oh, and forgive with a certain foe's description, I only read the manga, so I don't know the coloration in the anime. I'm just using my imagination here, so yeah, don't kill me over that.

Forgot to do a disclaimer for the story: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, the Final Mixes would've been out in the US a long time ago.

Prologue: Part II: The Paths We Take

Uzumaki Naruto looked around in mild confusion. When he saw the platform he was on, his first impression was color. A light green and a tan brown in particular. That's when he saw Tsunade-baachan depicted on the platform. He had to admit, it was a bit funny, but it didn't help explain as to where he was. He couldn't see anything past the edge of the floor. He carefully leaned over the edge, but saw no sign of a bottom.

"Where the…" he trailed off as he heard a voice.

_So much to do…_

_So little time._

_But don't worry…_

_Time does not move here. _

_Step forward…_

"Hey! Who are you?" Naruto demanded. He walked forward, turning this way and that, looking around as he reached for his kunai pouch. He started as three pedestals rose from the floor.

_Power sleeps within you._

_If you give it form,_

_It will give you strength._

_Choose well._

'Power…?' Naruto thought. Three weapons appeared on each separate platform. One was a sword. Instead of the usual katana style that he was used to, it was more similar to that of a Western double-edged sword. The hilt was gold, and Naruto could see a symbol imbedded in it. It was a tri-circled symbol, one Naruto wasn't familiar with.

The other weapon was a staff. It wasn't very impressive, at least to him. At the top of the staff was the same symbol on the sword, except it seemed to be carved out of some blue precious stone, perhaps a sapphire.

The last was a shield. It too had the same symbol on it at the center. It was a of fair size, but Naruto thought, 'Eh, just not my style.'

He walked up to the sword, grabbing it to examine the weapon. That was when the voice spoke again.

_The power of the warrior._

_Invincible courage. _

_A sword of terrible destruction._

_Is this the power you seek?_

" 'A sword of…'" he shook his head. Though he did walk a warrior's path, the destruction part just didn't appeal to him. He put it back on the pedestal and moved to the staff. He picked it up, hoping that the description would be less ominous.

_The power of the mystic._

_Inner strength._

_A staff of wonder and ruin._

_Is this the power you seek?_

"Aw man, that sounds even worse," he groaned, putting it back. He turned to the shield, the one he had dismissed earlier.

_The power of the guardian._

_Kindness to aid friends._

_A shield to repel all._

_Is this the power you seek?_

"Hmm…" Naruto frowned as he thought. 'This sounds better than the rest…but how would I use it?' he shrugged , deciding he would burn that bridge when he got there. "Yeah, I'll take this one," he said out loud.

The shield vanished in a burst of light. Then the light seemed to seep into him, giving him a feeling of gained power.

_You've chosen the power of the guardian._

_Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

"Give up…?" the blonde looked between the two powers he had rejected. "Hmm…" Out of the two, the mystic seemed the least reliable. Naruto already held a dangerous power, so he supposed that he could control the sword. But the staff…it sounded too much like genjutsu, which he sucked at. He went over and grabbed the staff.

_You give up this power?_

Naruto nodded, and again the weapon vanished into light. However, instead of going inside of him, the power seemed to leave him, as if he had inside of him all along.

_The Dream Shield is yours._

_Use it well._

"Huh?" he frowned. "The dream---!" He was cut off as the pedestal he was standing on fell to one side, sinking into the floor. To his horror, the floor started to disintegrate. He looked around for something solid to jump on, but to his bad luck, nothing was there. He yelled out as the floor gave way underneath him, and he began to fall.

After what seemed like forever, another platform came into view. The basic coloration this time was black and silver. After a moment, Naruto saw he was plummeting towards a portrait of his slightly perverted teacher, Hatake Kakashi. He was in his usual slouch, reading that pervy book of his. Naruto scowled at that. Changing his falling position so he wouldn't hit the floor head first, he reinforced his legs with chakra, but found that it was unnecessary. He began to slow down, and was soundless in his landing.

He blinked in surprise as the shield he had chosen earlier appeared onto his right arm, already strapped on. He examined it, then looked around as he heard the voice again.

_You have gained the power to fight._

_Use this to protect yourself and others._

_Keep your light burning strong._

'Fight?' he thought. 'But I already can---' His thought was cut off as a strange creature appeared before him. At first it was 2-D, as flat as the floor, so he couldn't make out much detail. He could however, make out a scent. It smelled a bit like sulfur, and another scent he didn't recognize. It was gross, almost like a rotting carcass, but worse. It then rose, almost seeming to inflate. It was fairly large, three feet tall at the most. Sharp little claws could be seen on it's paws…hands…whatever those were. Large yellow eyes seemed to look hungrily at him as antennae twitched in his direction. All in all, it reminded him of some sort of bug.

It twitched a bit, cocking it's head from side to side. Then, it attacked.

Naruto jumped back as the creature suddenly jumped into the air, slashing at him with it's claws. He immediately drew out a kunai and flung it with deadly accuracy. It pierced right through, but to the teen's surprise, the creature didn't even react to the attack.

"What?!" Naruto yelled out. 'Damn! Normal weapons don't work!' He looked down at his shield and remembered what the voice said. _You've gained the ability to fight…_ "Am I supposed to use this…?"

He got no answer as the thing charged once more, but this time went 2-D again, scrambling towards him. He backed away, wanting to avoid the thing as much as possible. After a strange game of tag, the little monster finally became solid again. It came in for another slash, but the blonde was ready this time. He charged with his own attack, smashing the shield into the thing before it could change it's trajectory. He obviously used far more force than necessary, for it exploded, shreds of dark stuff hanging in the air for a moment before disappearing.

"Phew…" Naruto straightened, his patented fox grin plastered on his face. "That was easy."

_Behind you!_

He swung around to see two, then three of the creatures pop up from the ground. They began to attack simultaneously, their random pattern of offense making the fight more difficult. Ignoring the urge to reach for his traditional weapons, he leapt to the side as he dodged a vertical slash. He found an opening, and crushed the creature's skull. The last two went to the air, coming at him from behind. Naruto steadied himself for the attack, but straightened slightly as inspiration struck him. Smirking, he tied chakra strings to the shield, a technique he had recently mastered. He unhooked the weapon from his arm, then chucked it like a boomerang at the things. Controlling it with the strings, he made the shield cleave his opponents in half. He dealt with several more little monsters in a similar matter, but as he fought more and more, he began to realize something wasn't right.

On the platform, black splotches of…something seemed to infect the ground. It smelled just like the creatures, rank and foul. He jumped away as one pool of the stuff expanded, but got a nasty slash from the last of the creatures. He hissed in pain, and smashed it into oblivion. Unfortunately, he ended up landing into one of the black pools. To his shock, he began sinking into the searing darkness. It was the only description that came to his mind. He cried out in pain as he sunk deeper into the black pitch. It was freezing cold and burning hot at the same time. He struggled to escape, but to no avail. He became completely submerged, and blacked out from the agony.

Naruto woke up, and groaned. "Not another one…"

He found himself on yet another platform. This one's main colors were a dark orange and a scarlet red. Instead of a person depicted on it, three heart insignias were there, a different creature inside each of them.

In the far left one was a dragon, with a rising sun behind it. The second one, which were above the other two, had a fox with the sun shining from above it. The one on the far right contained a snake, a blood red moon in the background.

'Yeesh, what the heck?' Naruto thought as he got up. He then blinked in surprise at another strange sight.

There stood a transparent door, which was richly decorated. It had a Western feel about it, and the fact that it was just standing there made it all the more strange.

He approached it, his curiosity winning over. (He didn't want to admit to himself that all he really wanted to so was poke the door to see if his finger would go through it.) as he came closer though, the frame solidified, then the rest of the door soon followed. It made the blonde hesitate for a moment, but he then reached to open the door.

It cracked opened of it's own accord, light spilling out from the other side. Naruto shielded his eyes for a moment, then watched as the door opened all the way, allowing him entrance. With no other way out, he stepped into the light.

After the light dimmed to a bareable level, Naruto looked around in slight wonder and surprise. He was in his hometown, Konohagakure. After another moment, he found that he was on top of the Ninja Academy rooftop, where the Hokage Monument could be clearly seen. Present with him, to his even greater surprise, were Haruno Sakura. His team mate and great friend, not to mention former crush. She was overlooking the monument, seeming not to have noticed his arrival. A slight breeze ruffled her short pink hair, cut that way ever since the Chuunin Exams.

Sarutobi Konohamaru, the leader of the Konohamaru Corps, was also here as well. He couldn't have been older than thirteen, a headband across his forehead, showing that he managed to graduate the rigorous course that the Ninja Academy presented. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if the boy actually kept the goggles that once were in the place of the headband. He was sitting in the same spot where his team first met Kakashi-sensei.

And speaking of the perverted teacher, he was leaning against a wall, his little orange book pulled out. His silver-gray hair a mess, his head band at a slant to cover his Sharingan eye. His face mask went up to his nose. Naruto involuntarily remembered the time when Team 7 attempted to remove his mask several times. All ended in complete and utter failure.

There was only one thing wrong with the whole scene. It was too quiet. Not a bird sounded. There was no other person in sight. It felt completely empty. It was obvious that this was an illusion.

_Hold on._

_The door won't open yet._

_First, tell me a bit about yourself._

Naruto scowled as he heard the voice. "What the hell do you want to know?" Of course, no answer.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you all there?" Naruto asked, approaching the teen.

"What's most important to you?" she asked. Her voice was totally neutral, and she had no expression.

"…" Naruto knew right away it wasn't the real Sakura. It must be the voice, somehow taking a familiar form to him. He eventually decided to humor the illusion, if that was possible, and said, "Friendship."

"Is friendship such a big deal?" Again, there was no emotion in her voice, but she did turn to him slightly. Her green eyes were blank, but still somehow pierced him.

He backed away, a bit intimidated. He turned away, and missed the slight smirk on the teen's face. He walked over to Konohamaru, a little more prepared this time. Still, the question that he gave startled him slightly.

"What are you afraid of?" the boy asked, completely serious. No 'Boss' or 'Chief' added to it, it was simply one single question. It was a bit unnerving to see that on a boy so young.

"…loosing my friends," Naruto replied as simply. He refused to even think about it, it hurt so much.

"Is that really so scary?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto bit back the retort that threatened to come out, and moved on to his teacher, Kakashi.

"What do you want out of life?" he asked without looking up from his book. Out of all the illusions there, this one was the most in character.

Naruto allowed himself a slight smirk, then said, "To become Hokage, so I can protect the village."

As soon as he answered the questions, the three people faded, and the voice spoke again.

_You hold your friends close._

_You are afraid of loosing your friends._

_You wish to protect your village._

_This is correct?_

Naruto nodded, knowing that the voice would somehow see this. Suddenly, light began to blind him again, and he tensed, ready for an attack.

_Your journey begins at midday._

_Keep a steady pace, and you'll come through fine_

_The day the door will open is both far off and very near._

When the light receded again, Naruto found that he was once again on a platform. It depicted Sakura, whom he had just seen earlier. She was smiling, hands behind her back. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the picture, knowing that this pinkette could toss him across Konoha with ease.

He tensed as he spotted an already familiar scent. The scent of what he now called darkness. He cursed as several creatures then popped up from nowhere, surrounding him. He counted six, seven, then eight of them, a lot more than when he was attacked on Kakashi's platform. He ducked as one jumped at him, grabbing it and throwing it off the battlefield and over the edge. Where was that shield of his? It vanished when he woke up, but it would be really nice to have a weapon that would actually work…

_Call for it._

_It will come to you._

Naruto nearly lost his concentration when the voice came unexpectedly. Frowning at the strange advice, he decided to give it a try since he had little choice.

"Come on shield!" he yelled, feeling a little stupid for shouting out.

Suddenly, he felt a tug in his chest, and in a flash, (literally), the shield appeared, strapped onto his arm. 'Awesome,' he thought, then charged at the creatures. After some fancy moves and a couple Kage Bunshins, the platform was completely clean of monsters.

Naruto looked up as a small spot of light came shining down from above. It just stayed there in the middle of the platform for a moment, illuminating Sakura's face, then it moved off to the side. It traveled off the platform, and out of nowhere, a delicate looking glass stair appeared. More and more came up, until a path lead up to one last platform.

The blonde for the first time felt nervous. Something powerful waited for him there. He just knew it.

_Don't be afraid…_

The voice whispered to him softly, giving him courage and banishing most of his fear. He walked forward, but carefully. That pathway looked awfully delicate…

About halfway up, he turned back just once, to see the picture of Sakura, and let out a startled yelp. The stairway had vanished! The only way left was forward.

He took a good look around once he made it to the final floor. When he saw he mural, it felt like his heart was going to be torn in two.

The color theme was blue and black, and the person it showed was non other than Uchiha Sasuke, the one person who he saw as a brother. He still looked like his thirteen year old self, since Naruto had no idea what he looked like nowadays. He had that look that you couldn't quite read, the one that made you wonder if he actually was a cold-hearted bastard.

'Sasuke…' he thought. But it was all he had time for. The seal that kept the fox inside his body then burned with terrible pain, causing him to cry out. He clutched his stomach, yelling in his mind, 'What the hell are you doing Kyuubi?!'

He got no answer, for it was in front of him. A strange being floated in the middle of the battlefield, a dagger in it's mouth and a rosary in it's left hand. It's hair was an unnatural white. If hair could be too white, then that was it. Horns could be seen poking up from it skull, looking rather small compared to everything else. It wore a large kimono that was a pale gray color, and it's skin was the exact same shade. The way that the kimono was parted allowed you to see it's ribs, showing that it was skin and bone.

At least, it's physical appearance was. The chakra the thing had was insane. The only thing that could even begin to compare to this…whatever it was, was the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi.

'Hey, Kyuubi!' he hollered to the fox. 'J-just what the hell is this thing?!' That's when the smell finally hit him. He nearly gagged at the stench of rotting flesh and death that surrounded the entity. That's when it finally hit him. 'Is this thing…a Shinigami or something?'

He was given little time to think, for the being then lashed out with it's rosary, using it like a whip. At first, Naruto thought he was safe, for it seemed to have a short reach. But then it extended, and he jumped away, wincing as it cut through his jacket.

'What the heck?!' he thought. 'It's just a rosary!' He summoned his shield, and blocked another attack from the Death God.

'It's got long range attacks with the rosary,' he began to think of a way to combat the deity. 'And I bet I want to stay away from that dagger. Kunai won't have any effect, and in order to use my shield on it, I gotta get in it's face. But what about that dagger…? That's it!'

He jumped up as the Shinigami attacked again, throwing a single kunai knife at it. Because it's rosary was already extended, it used the dagger to block the attack.

The blonde landed, then charged forward in an obvious frontal assault. Dodging the 'Rosary Whip' attack as he called it, he then drew out a second kunai as the god pulled the blade from it's mouth. It slashed at him, attempting to block the frontal assault, but at last second, changed course. He blocked the dagger with the kunai, and nearly cried out as his wrist almost snapped. He used his momentum to bash his shield in to the Shinigami, sending them both flying. He rolled up to prepare for another attack, but was a bit too late. The rosary suddenly wrapped around him like a cord, then snapped tight. He winced as it stole his breath, squeezing tight enough to bend his ribs. He was then yanked forward, and saw that the god was reeling him in like some sort of catch.

'Gotta do something…' he then realized he still had the kunai in his hand. He began to saw away at the string while struggling against it's insane strength. It pulled him closer and closer, then readied the dagger.

'Oh shit, it's gonna kill me!' he thought, but thankfully snapped the rosary in two. Beads scattered everywhere, and the Shinigami gave threatening hiss. It chanted in some weird language, and the beads began gather.

'Now's my chance!' Naruto began to bash at the deity. He was blocked most of the time, but managed to squeeze in a few hits.

A pattern slowly began. While dodging most of it's hits, Naruto would use his speed and power to damage the Death God. Most were glancing blows even then, but he got a few lucky hits and actually caused some visible damage. It was when he was caught a second time in the rosary's grip when he realized that it was using a different technique.

His chakra was suddenly drained, and he sank to his knees. He then called out for the fox, trying to draw on some of it's power. But he didn't get a response, no matter what he tried. It was then he finally realized. Kyuubi wasn't being moody and not responding. Kyuubi wasn't there. At all.

_But don't be afraid._

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

He looked up at the Shinigami, it's whip wrapping around it's arm. It chanted in a foreign and ancient tongue, runes covering it's arm. It pointed at Naruto and plunged it's arm into his chest.

_And don't forget…_

He couldn't take it, it was too cold, too painful…he was beginning to black out…he could barely hear the voice…

_You will be one of the chosen, who will open the door._

"GAAHH!!" Naruto yelled out as he shot up from his bed. Looking around, he realized he wasn't in some weird place, fighting a Shinigami. He was in his apartment, in Konoha, with a mission to do today…

"TWELVE O'CLOCK??!!" he yelled when he saw the time. "Aw man Sakura-can's gonna kill me!"

AN: Holy Hallelujah! This chapter's longer than the first one! I hope ya liked it, cause man was this one's a doozy!

It's true about the vanishing staircases. In both KH I and II, the stairway vanishes after you go up a certain point. In the second game, it's every step behind you that disappears. Well, it's getting late where I'm at, so I'd better check out. Later! (Please review!)


End file.
